Single Nucleotide Polymorphism (SNP) exists universally in the genome. It was estimated that there are about three million SNP sites in the human genome. The large number of SNP sites in the genome, combined with its spectral-density and dimorphism, makes SNP an ideal candidate as a third-generation genetic marker. Identification and study of SNP sites is one of the important goals and aspects of the human genome project. As a polymorphic marker, SNP finds significant application in the areas of anthropology, medical diagnosis, disease research, environment-sensitive factor study, drug screening, and forensic evaluation. Direct DNA sequencing is the most straight-forward method for detecting SNP, but this method is both laborious and inefficient. Recent studies have focused more on high throughput methods. One type of high throughput detection method, based on the DNA denaturation dynamics, includes gradient denaturing gel electrophoresis, fixed-concentration denaturing electrophoresis, capillary denaturing electrophoresis, and denaturing high performance liquid chromatography. These methods, however, all require addition of denaturants. The mechanism through which the denaturants affect electrophoresis and chromatography is complex. Furthermore, the selection of denaturants, the choice of electrophoresis or chromatography conditions, as well as the establishment of gradients, all pose significant technical difficulties.